Supper Hero
Supper Hero is the 35th Silly Song. Lyrics Announcer: And now it is time for Silly Songs with LarryBoy, the part of the show where LarryBoy comes out and sings a Silly Song! We join The League at supper time as they sit down for a meal prepared by Alfred. LarryBoy: I don't want to eat my brussels sprouts. League: He doesn't want to eat his brussels sprouts. LarryBoy: And I really, really don't like saeurkreaut. League: Icky, slimy, stinky saeurkreaut. LarryBoy: My appitite is zero. League: No need to share a tear-o... Supper Hero (Jimmy): You need a Supper Hero! LarryBoy: Uh, what's a Supper Hero? Supper Hero: You got vittles you don't want to chew? LarryBoy: Yeah, not too appetizing. Supper Hero: Don't want to eat what's cooked for you? LarryBoy: No, not really. Supper Hero: Then, Citizen, don't fear-o, I am the Supper Hero! League: He is the Supper Hero! Supper Hero: (eating LarryBoy's food) Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy yummy, yum, yum! League: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! LarryBoy: Thanks! I like this "Supper Hero"! Supper Hero: This pasta dish has gotten cold! Alfred: I beg your pardon?! Supper Hero: This fish stick looks a little old! ThingamaBob: It's not THAT old! Supper Hero: You can't go on I must insist It's my duty to assist! Thingamabob: Well, I'm kinda hungry! Thingamabob: Good Citizen, don't fear-o! I am the Supper Hero! League: He is the Supper hero. Supper Hero: (eating more food) Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum yum! League: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum. Thingamabob: I was going to eat that. Supper Hero: Don't worry, folks, For me its fun The Supper Hero's jobs not done! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum yum! S-Cape: Hey! Supper Hero: Till every supper plate is clean No matter what type of cusine! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum yum! Vogue: Who let him in? Supper Hero: Hey, is that chocolate? I love chocolate! League: NO, WAIT!!! Supper Hero: (eats the chocolate cake whole) Yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum, yum, yum! Yummy, yummy, yum, yum, yum, yum! ''Ahhh...! Good citizens, don't fear-o! And be of good cheer-o! I love my new career-o! I am the Supper Hero!'' LarryBoy: Dude, he ate our cake. Supper Hero: So, what do ya say guys? Can I join the league? Annoucer: This has been Silly Songs with LarryBoy. Tune in next time to hear the League say... League: No. Supper Hero: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! Fun Facts *This is the first silly song to be in a Larry-Boy episode. Mike Nawrocki stated it was originally pitched as a Junior silly song with his parents. *The "yummy" lines were added by Kurt Heineicke. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales Supper Hero - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Food Songs Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Larry-Boy songs